


Noah’s Bad HABIT

by krisaylas



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Choking, Edging, Grinding, Hickies, Knifeplay, Light Masochism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Porn with some plot, Slenderverse, Taunting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisaylas/pseuds/krisaylas
Summary: Three times Noah got frustratingly taunted by HABIT, and one time HABIT got his way.
Relationships: HABIT/Noah Maxwell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent porn with some plot. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“It’s been quiet on my end, lately. Nothing from The Observer, or Firebrand, or anyone, really. I don’t like it. Honestly, it’s really freaking me out. I’ve gotten far too paranoid for my liking, so this is just fucking torture. I’ll find something to keep myself occupied, but it’s getting harder.” Noah paused and sighed, running his hand over his face. “I’ll keep you guys posted on Twitter if anything happens until next time I can post a video. Until then... Noah, out.” The disheveled man grabbed the camera and shut it off, leaning back in his chair with a heavy sigh. It’s been a couple months since The Observer last showed any signs of his presence, and that left Noah on edge. Usually there was something around every corner, though now he finds he’s spooking himself more than anything else.  
“Too quiet, huh?” Noah froze, cursing himself silently. He should’ve just stayed quiet. Looking up from his chair, Noah looked into the glassy wall in front of him and saw a familiar figure standing behind him. It took a few steps forward and leaned its arms against the head of the chair, letting its hands rest on Noah’s shoulders. “I’ll gladly change that for you~”  
“Habit,” Noah spoke evenly, swallowing down the fear laced quiver that threatened to break through. He wasn’t as dumb as he wanted to admit; he’d been keeping up with the everymanHYBRID guys, and Vinnie had told him what he could about Habit.  
“Ah, good, we can skip the introductions! Hate those the most,” Habit chuckled, grabbing a fistful of Noah’s hair and yanking his head back, forcing the sitting man to look at him. Noah bit back a surprised yelp, narrowing his eyes a bit as he looked up into his old friend’s eyes, not seeing a lick of Evan other than his physicality. “I’d be more than happy to make your life interesting again. Would you like that?”  
“Even if I say no, you’re gonna do it anyway.”  
“Ahh, smart boy,” Noah felt a tug in his gut as he said that, laughing, and cursed himself again. Habit was pushing his buttons, probably without even knowing. No, he thought, he probably knew. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt Habit’s finger lightly tracing up his throat. Noah clenched his fist but couldn’t move due to the grip he had on his hair. Habit quirked an eyebrow, smirking, “Hm, I knew you were lonely, but goddamn, I didn’t take you as touch starved. There’s more in that noggin than I thought.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Mm, nah. I’m liking this,” Habit suddenly spun the chair around, vertigo suddenly washing across Noah. Before he could react, he felt the weight of another body in his lap, straddling him. Habit’s grip remained in his hair, yanking his head to the side as he ground his hips into Noah’s, ghosting his lips across the exposed neck. Noah’s nails dug into the arms of the chair as his head spun, his own hips involuntary bucking up against the sudden friction.  
“Shit-“ He whispered under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut as he fought uselessly to remain present in the moment and not get wrapped up in Habit’s ploy. Noah knew that’s what this was, it was only something to distract him from something else coming, something much worse.  
“C’mon, pet... you know you want this, I can feel your heart pounding, your body begging... give in,” Habit purred in the other man’s ear, nipping surprisingly gently at his neck.  
“H-Habit, stop!” Noah managed to get his bearings long enough to shove Habit back slightly, though he was still sat on his lap. Habit responded in kind by wrapping his fingers around Noah’s throat, not squeezing hard enough to completely suffocate him, but enough to make his head swim.  
“You’ll come around, I know you will,” Habit smirked, and without any further performance, he disappeared, leaving Noah out of breath and slightly hard.  
“Fuck...” Noah shook his head, attempting to comprehend what had just happened. This was going to prove to be interesting, and Noah wasn’t sure he was prepared for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habit returns for round 2. Noah isn’t amused, but maybe is by the end.

It had been a week or so since Habit had shown his face, but Noah hadn’t been able to get him out of his head. He kept having... dreams. Ones he didn’t want to dwell on, for multiple reasons. Some were like the encounter they had some days ago, some were more violent, and still others were just downright creepy. Noah had, more than before, a sense of being watched hanging around him. He grew anxious, spending most of the day pacing his house or forcing himself to do whatever projects he had on hand to distract himself. The last he had heard from The Observer, he told Noah that he had to get the journal. Already having sworn against going back to the boardwalk, Noah found himself between a rock and a hard place. At present, he was sitting cross legged on his bed, all the significant items from the packages and letters he had received spread out neatly as he contemplated them. An empty notebook rested open on his knee, and he chewed on the end of his pen as he tried to grasp for any sort of logical explanation for everything. After some time sitting like this, occasionally jotting something down or muttering to himself, Noah grew frustrated and threw his notebook across the room and flopped back onto his bed, scattering the various objects on his bed, some of them falling to the floor. His head hurt, and frankly, he wanted to just go to sleep at this point in time.  
“No time for sleeping!” Noah jolted at the sudden laughter, sitting up quickly to see Habit standing at the foot of his bed.  
“What the hell do you want?” Noah spat, his face drawn back in a grimace. He drew back instinctively, now sitting in a crouch, ready to move at a moments notice.  
“Oh, I just thought I’d pop by and say hi! What, I can’t do that?” Habit quirked an eyebrow, picking up and fiddling with one of the objects Noah had laid out on his bed.  
“I’d rather you didn’t.”  
“Well, that’s never stopped me before,” He grinned, cackling as he looked up at Noah from under the brim of his hat. It was now that Noah noticed there was blood flecked all across Habit’s face and shirt, and by the looks of it, it was fresh. “And I just love seeing my new favorite toy.”  
“Why did you come here, what do you want?” Noah pushed, forcing himself to ignore the teasing tone in Habit’s voice.  
“Well, I _have_ noticed one thing... you still don’t have that journal,” Habit spoke, putting his hands in his pockets and strolling to the side of the bed. “And that’s quite, shall I say, disappointing. So I’ve decided, maybe you need some motivation.” He stopped just inches away from Noah’s face, baring his teeth in an exaggerated smile. Swallowing thickly, Noah felt his face flush as he gripped his blanket in his fists.  
“What the fuck are you-“ Before Noah could finish his sentence, he was shoved back into the bed and a blade seemingly materialised at this throat.  
“I’m just gonna need you to stay very... _very_ still,” Habit jeered, pressing the knife lightly against his skin. “You’re an interesting man, Noah. You keep us on our toes. But for now, you’re going to need some convincing to do our bidding.” Habit paused to run the knife gently across Noah’s skin, then cut swiftly through his shirt and return just as fast to his neck. “You’re not easy to break, though I think I know one way to change your mind,” he tilted his head a bit, smirking at the man prone beneath him. Habit trailed his free hand down to Noah’s crotch, pressing his palm down and eliciting a soft groan from him. “Oh, you’re already halfway there! You’re making my job too easy, being a bitch like you.”  
“Shut up,” Noah hissed through gritted teeth, tilting head head back away from the knife. This was beyond embarrassing for him - especially coming from the body of one of his best friends. Logically he knew it wasn’t Evan, but by god it was tripping him out.  
“Hmm, nah, I think you’re enjoying this~” Habit continued massaging his palm against Noah’s bulge, but as soon as he was met with the other man’s hips bucking up, he stopped and pressed the knife a bit more into Noah’s skin, releasing a quiet whine from him. “What did I tell you about staying still?”  
“Habit, fuck...”  
“Shut up,” Habit swiftly unbuttoned Noah’s jeans and began palming him through his underwear with more purpose. Noah fought to bite back groans, but he could barely focus enough to keep himself still. He let out ragged breaths, squeezing his eyes shut and attempting to hide his desperation. “Heh, look at you. It’s been too long since someone’s touched you, huh? You’ve probably thought about shit like this before, you sick fuck. Bet you never thought you’d _actually_ be at the mercy of someone like me.” Noah let out a sharp breath as Habit’s cool hand slipped beneath his boxers and began stroking him, involuntary bucking his hips up again. “I said, stay STILL!” Noah’s eyes shot open as he felt a sharp blade on his chest, letting out a yelp as pain bloomed beneath the cut. It wasn’t deep, but enough to be felt for a while. “Shit, you’re fucking into that! I felt your cock twitch! Hah!” Habit laughed louder, abandoning the knife and moving to lick up the blood welling at the wound, which made Noah gasp.  
“Fuck! Habit, sh- ah... shut the fuck up! Stop!”  
“Oh no no no, I’m having way too much fun, and by the looks of it, you are too,” Habit mumbled against Noah’s skin, moving up to bite and suck at his neck. Noah gasped, trembling slightly beneath the other man’s touch. Moving faster, Habit continued to work him, leaving bruises and bite marks on Noah’s neck.  
“H-Habit, I- ah...” Noah stifled out a moan, feeling hot pleasure coil inside of him. Suddenly, as though on cue, Habit quickly detached himself from the worked up man, standing and looking quite pleased with himself as he looked down at the disheveled Noah. “Fuck, what the hell, please-“ Noah spilled out before he could stop himself, quickly covering his mouth as he propped himself up on his elbow.  
“Eager, aren’t we?” Habit chuckled, keeping his maniacal grin. “We’ll finish as soon as you get that notebook, how’s about that, pet? Finish yourself off if you want, but you’ll have to do that in front of me, so I can watch.”  
“Oh, c- fuck you!” Noah groaned, a small shiver running through him as he fully registered both the ache from the cut and hickies and just how _hard_ he was. Habit spread his hands cheekily, though there was nothing cheeky about his demeanour.  
“Your choice~”  
“God, fuck..” Noah shook his head, but quite honestly didn’t care at this point. He pushed his hand down his unbuttoned jeans, flinching a bit at the feeling of his own touch before beginning to stroke himself.  
“Mmhm, good boy. I knew you’d choose right,” Habit chuckled, making a scene of pulling up a chair and leaning back so Noah knew he’d be there the whole time. “Don’t hide the show, let me see.”  
“Will you shut up if I do?”  
“Maybe.” Noah groaned, shoving his pants down a bit as he freed his member, continuing to pleasure himself. “That’s what I like to see. Who would’ve known you had this side to you, Maxwell?” Habit chuckled. Doing his best to ignore him, Noah closed his eyes and tried to focus solely on himself. That didn’t last for long though, as after a moment, he heard gentle sounds coming from where Habit sat. Opening one eye, he glanced over to see Habit stroking himself, his head leaned back against the headrest and completely blissed out. Bit embarrassing, Noah thought, but could be worse. He continued for a minute or two until the tension with him climbed back up to where Habit left him.  
“Fuck, Habit...” Noah mumbled, surprising himself a bit at the subconscious words.  
“Almost there, Noah. Want you to cum for me,” Habit spoke huskily, sending an unexpected jolt of arousal down the other man’s spine. A stifled moan made its way out of Noah’s chest as he came, bucking his hips up into his hand as Habit followed suit moments after, both of them groaning gently and panting in the afterglow. After resting for a minute, Noah looked up, only to see Habit gone, his chair empty. A sigh escaped him as he flung a pillow over his head, attempting to process what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to update! Here’s the last chapter, enjoy~

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck-“ Noah slammed the door behind him and leaned against it, breathing hard, clutching a journal to his chest tightly. He was trembling, his ears straining to catch any sound that might point to the danger he narrowly escaped moments ago. “Holy shit...” he whispered to himself, mumbling quietly as the tail end of an adrenaline rush sent his body reeling. He slid down to the floor, letting the book fall from his grasp as he tried to catch his breath and mentally catch up.   
“Well, look at that - ya fuckin’ did it!” A sudden, raucous laughter pierced Noah’s ears, causing him to flinch a little. “I honestly didn’t think you had it in ya, Noah. You’re full of fuckin surprises! That’s what I like about you,” A hand combed its fingers through his damp hair, before cupping his chin and tilting his head up. Habit stood above him, more bloodied than their last encounter, his shit eating grin plastered on his face.   
“I’m not in the mood for your bullshit right now,” Noah spoke shortly, moving to stand up - only to be pushed back down.   
“No, you’re dealing with my bullshit now. I want you to.”  
“I don’t care what you want me to do-“  
“You did what I asked, which means my motivation worked, even if it was subconsciously.”  
“I...” Noah found himself at a loss, feeling the blood flush from his face as he recalled that night not so long ago.   
“Hm, that’s what I thought,” Habit ran a thumb over Noah’s lips, to which they gently parted at the touch, causing Habit to let out a low chuckle. “Always betrayed by your desperation, aren’t you, Maxwell?” Noah gritted his teeth, looking away from the man standing before him. “I think it’s high time we get this show on the road, what say you? Nah, why am I even asking, of course you agree,” Habit laughed, quickly grabbing Noah’s hand and pulling him to his feet, then throwing him over his shoulder in an unexpected display of strength from a man of his stature. Noah struggled briefly before resigning himself to the situation. He was carried rather unceremoniously to his bedroom, Habit kicking the door shut behind him. Noah was barely set down before he was slammed against the wall, lips meeting his, more in a display of dominance rather than affection. He leaned into Habit, breathless, though in his mind he was taken aback by his subconscious willingness.   
“Always surprising yourself, huh?” Habit chuckled against Noah, rolling his hips against the other man’s, eliciting a soft gasp from him. “Aren’t you the sweetest when you’re desperate...”  
“Fuck you, just hurry up.”  
“Oh, no, we’re gonna make this last, pet,” Habit slipped his hands underneath Noah’s shirt, letting his nails drag lightly across his skin, causing Noah to shiver a bit. “I want to hear you beg... I want you at my mercy.” Noah’s breath hitched as Habit growled, suddenly pushing his nails against his skin and letting them leave red hot trails, a dull burn of scratches radiating across Noah’s sides. He let out a small whimper as he felt a leg slip between his, pressing up against his groin. Noah found himself moving his hips against Habit, letting out soft gasps as fleeting pleasure sparked through his body. Habit moved to his neck, biting and sucking, leaving bruises in his wake as he continued to run his nails against Noah’s torso rhythmically.   
“H-Habit, please,” Noah choked out, face flushed and whines escaping his chest.   
“Hm, what’s that?” Habit whispered, biting softly at his earlobe.  
“I need more, please...”   
“God, you’re disgusting,” Habit laughed, suddenly letting his leg fall and stepping away, leaving a firm hand on Noah’s shoulder. “Down, on your knees. Now.” Noah sunk down slowly, eyes avoiding the other man’s gaze. Habit ran his hands through Noah’s hair again with an unexpected gentleness. “Look at me...” Habit smirked when Noah hesitantly looked up. “Don’t you look just perfect down there, hm? I think you should be there more often.” He unzipped his jeans as he spoke, shifting his clothes to free his cock, to which Noah felt heat rising in his face and quickly looked away again. “Maxwell,” Habit gripped the hair at the back of his head firmly to punctuate his statement, “Suck.”   
Noah shivered a bit at the command, letting out a quiet breath as he moved forward, pausing for a moment before gently taking Habit in his hands. He gave him a few experimental strokes before moving in and placing soft kisses on his head. Habit, however, wasn’t one for this kind of foreplay. “While I don’t mind the worship, I said _suck_. Move your hands and open your mouth.” Noah complied, feeling his face grow even warmer. Habit gave a tug at Noah’s hair as he pushed him forward, Noah taking him in his mouth and starting to suck. The grip on his hair loosened slightly to let him move, so Noah began bobbing his head, doing the best he could without his hands. Judging by Habit’s soft groans, he wasn’t doing terribly. He lightly flicked his tongue over the head of his cock, causing Habit’s hips to jerk slightly. Noah smiled a bit around him, setting a rhythm. Habit, though, seemed to have other plans. Growing tired of the slower pace, Habit gripped Noah’s hair again and began thrusting into his mouth, causing the other man to gag and tear up slightly as he started to hit the back of his throat. Habit continued this until he felt himself growing close, and then let Noah fall backwards, coughing and wiping away drool and tears. Despite the rough treatment, Noah’s own member was painfully hard, straining against it’s denim confines.   
“Now ain’t that just a sight, you’re looking like a proper whore,” Habit laughed, stepping forward and grabbing Noah by the shirt to lift him up. He gave him a shove to the bed where he fell back. “Now, now’s the fun time,” he spoke as he gripped the waistline of Noah’s pants and boxers, pulling them off with little ceremony and tossing them to the floor. He climbed over Noah, pushing his legs up so they’d wrap around his waist. Habit captured Noah’s lips in a rough kiss, biting down on them and drawing blood, muffling any noises that came out of the other man’s throat. He paused only to produce a packet of lube from his pocket, causing Noah to quirk an eyebrow.   
“What? You didn’t expect me to be that mean, did you?” He chuckled, pouring the contents of the packet over his member. “Now,” Habit leaned over Noah again, lining his cock up, “I want to hear you scream for me.” Noah let out a soft cry as he felt Habit push into him, the stretch causing him to lose his breath briefly. Quickly, Habit established a relentless pace, thrusting deep into Noah, eliciting wanton moans from him. “I bet... you haven’t been fucked like this... in a while, huh? I bet you... were fucking craving this, I can feel it...” Habit growled, punctuating his words with each thrust. Noah squirmed beneath him, gasping and moaning as each thrust squarely presses against his sweet spot, reducing him to a horny mess.   
“Fuck, Habit...” Noah groaned, gripping the back of the other man’s shirt.   
“What is it pet? Tell me,” He grinned, bringing a hand up and wrapping it around Noah’s neck, pressing down.  
“Ah, fuck, f-feels.... so good...” Noah managed out, feeling his cock drooling pre.  
“Mmm, you feel so good around me... let’s pick this up, hm?” Habit didn’t wait for an answer, just simply beginning to thrust harder and faster into the other man, causing him to mewl and moan with the stimulation as best he could with the hand wrapped around his neck.  
“Gh, Habit..!” Noah gasped, clutching onto the other man’s shirt, feeling himself growing closer with every thrust, red hot pleasure building in his core.   
“Go on, pet...come for me. I want to hear you scream.” Noah cried out as Habit drove ever deeper, his thrusts growing erratic and quick.   
“Fuck, fuck! H-Habit!” Back arching off of the bed, Noah let out a loud groan as he was sent over the edge, spurting cum over his sweat stained shirt, trembling beneath the man above him. Habit gave one last thrust and released his grip from Noah’s throat as he followed suit, releasing deep in the other man, letting out low growls and groans. They both panted, Habit collapsing on top of Noah, the both of them reeling from the intensity of their orgasm.   
“Fuck... what a good pet you are...” Habit purred, stroking Noah’s hair softly.   
“Shut up.”  
“Heh, nah. I’ll keep bugging you, you know this.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“That can be arranged.”


End file.
